Dreams
by Sweetness ninja
Summary: okay i'm going to do alot of tnd when they have dreams rembering their childhood rating just in case
1. numbuh intfinity

Numbuh infinity's pov

_"Come on Sy!" yelled my best friend Victoria who was currently trying to get me to go to D.Q with her._

_"I've got to go to the moon base," I argued trying to get past her. _

_"Sy!" she yelled grabbing my arms "You need to grow down your acting like an cruddy adult,"_

_"Maybe you are numbuh fours twin sister," I joked she allowed a small smile at that._

_"Come on numbuh 362 will understand if your not up there right after school," I knew she had a point but I wasn't going to let her know that._

_"Vicky I need to go,"_

_"Don't ever EVER call me Vicky again," she said in a super calm voice._

_"Fine," as he walked away with her following "Vicky!" then he took off running with Victoria at his heels._

_"Simon!"_

Then he woke up. 'What's up with that dream?" he thought as he got off his couch and went upstairs and looked at picture in his room it was him when he was younger and he had his arm over a blond girls shoulder they were at D.Q with ice-cream covered faces they were laughing at each other.

"Sy!" I heard my girlfriend Victoria yell.

"Coming,"

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated but schools starting soon so I won't update as much :'( ugh I'll update as much as I can I'll always love you guys.**

**Lots of love,**

**Sweet **


	2. Numbuh 86

Numbuh 86's pov

_"Come on Fanny," begged Victoria her and Patton were trying to get her to come to get slushy._

_"Guys I've got homework," I replied _

_"Fanny," Patton said._

_"What!" _

_"First know need to yell and second what homework,"_

_"I've got extra credit," I replied hastily._

_"In what class?"_

_"Ummm…"_

_"That's what I thought now what's the real reason?"_

_"Umm… well," I was occupied thinking of an excuse I didn't notice Patton coming closer till he put is lips on mine. Victoria mumbled something like_

_"I'm going to see if Sy wants to go to D.Q," before she raced down the hall_

* * *

><p>"Fanny Patton's here!" I heard Shuanie yell as he snapped me out of my day dream<p>

"Coming!"

**yeah not my best but I've got a killer migraine right now and I'm going to my grandparents to get spoiled rotten. so review and thanks Gamewizard2008 and Divagirl362 since their the only ones who reviewed.**

**Lots of love,**

**Sweet**


	3. numbuh 362

Numbuh 362 pov

_"You need to relax," said numbuh 1._

_"I will when you do," I replied._

_"I am __**relaxed**__," he said._

_"No you aren't,"_

_"Yes I am,"_

_"No yo- Fanny, Patton?" I asked when I saw Patton kiss Fanny and neither pull away Victoria darted off obvious not wanting to be there when they started to yell. _

_"Wow…" said numbuh 1 staring at them in shock._

_"I suggest we leave before one of them starts yelling,"_

_"Yeah, and you still need to relax," he said as he left._

"Rachel! UNO'S HERE!" yelled Harvey.

"COMING!" I left thinking about that daydream.

**it was a memory not a daydream….. Oh well. who liked it? review please**

**Lots of love,**

**Sweet **


	4. Numbuh 3

**I'M ALIVE! So I'm going to write for a bit sorry it's been awhile but you know school if I could I would've skipped but can't and my laptop is broken so I have to use my mom's so it's even harder and my laptop doesn't have Microsoft so no spell check or grammar so yeah well any ways enjoy.**

_Numbuh 3' pov_

_"Rainbow monkey's rainbow monkey's oh so very round and super chunky," sang the T.V_

_"Oi shela turn it off will ya!" yelled numbuh 4_

_"No you need to learn to share!" I yelled back._

_"I share the video games don't I?!"_

_"Yup but you just want to beat me which will never happen!" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him._

_"Why I outta!"_

_"Numbuh 5's had enough of this just admit you love each other!"_

Present time

"Miss Sanbam (can't spell) since you know so much to be able to daydream in my class you can be partner's with Mr. Beetles." Said Mrs. Butt as she glared at me when she turned around I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Are you trying to get in trouble shela?" asked Wally

"No but she's annoying," I replied

"I think were going to get along,"

**YAYAYAY done is Shela spelled like that or Shelia?**

**Love,**

**Sweet**


End file.
